Don't Be So Dramatic
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: High AU: Camelot High's drama class gets a new student who proves to be a bundle of trouble and giggles for Merlin. Forced to try out for the school play, Arthur and Merlin bond immediately, and Merlin falls for the UTTERLY straight? jock. Arthur/Merlin cuteness. It's been a while since I wrote something non smut.. well.. non smut if you're excluding chapter 4 that is.. -evil grin-
1. Magic Marker Wars

"Alright everyone." The teacher sang cheerfully as the morning bell rang. "Take your seats and we'll get the day rolling!"

Drama class was Merlin's favorite. The atmosphere of student-made masks strung up throughout the room and colorful audition posters just made him feel warm and well... at home. Guinevere perched on the end of her seat beside him, "Hey, are you trying out for the play this semester?"

"Naturally. You?"

"I want to be Cassandra." she giggled.

Merlin frowned, "You know that part won't be easy to get! They usually give the leads to seniors."

"Hey, Sophomores have just as much right to be a lead as the seniors. It's stupid that they're prejudice over something like that!"

The teacher turned, "Guinevere? Have something to share with the class?"

Gwen hid behind her raven curls, "N-no sorry Mrs. H."

"Now, as I was saying, auditions for star filled skies will be later today in the auditorium." she smiled brightly, "However, this production's auditions will be a little different, as principal Uther will be joining us as a judge."

A few of the students groaned. Principal Uther was well known for being rather harsh.

"Also," she added, "We've got a new student joining us today, while I'm aware it's rather late, I'm sure everyone will be very accepting. Please kindly welcome Arthur to our class today, if you don't mind coming up here hon..."

A tall boy with beautiful golden hair strode up to the front of the class. He slouched slightly, seemingly uninterested with the entire thing. He looked quite frankly, like a stuck up jock. His build was rough and slightly intimidating, but at the same time, extremely attractive. His shoulders hid beneath a dark leather jacket. The boy looked extremely out of place in a drama class. He waved half-heartedly before the teacher started chirping once more.

"Is there anyone willing to partner up with Arthur and show him the ropes of our wonderful class?" She smiled intoxicatingly.

Merlin leaned over to Gwen, "Don't suppose he's got a six pack under that leather do you?"

"Ahh, Merlin. Thank you for volunteering. Since you and Gwen have decided to be so chatty today, I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking the seat up here. Arthur can take her seat while you help him get acquainted." She smiled yet again, Merlin cringed.

Gwen passed Merlin an apologetic glance as she gathered up her bag, shuffling to the front. Arthur strut his direction, casually plopping himself down in the seat opposite. Merlin groaned. He dropped his elbow onto his desk, leaning into his palm, and listened to Mrs. H.

The 'project of the day' was written on the board, and Mrs. H. insisted Merlin pair with the new kid. Arthur pushed their desks together while Merlin stood, bringing pack butcher paper and a handful of colored markers. "So," Merlin started, swerving his marker in the shape of a large s across the paper's top, "you don't look like the kind of guy who'd do drama. How'd you piss off the football coach?"

Arthur chuckled, "It was the principal actually."

Merlin paused, "You serious?"

"Yup. The good ol' tack in the chair prank."

Merlin couldn't help laughing, "Now what'd you do that for?"

"Honestly, I don't like dicks." he smirked, plucking the lid off a yellow marker.

"Merlin by the way."

"Merlin?"

"Yeah, my name. It's Merlin."

Arthur grinned devilishly, "Seriously? Like the weird old wizard?"

"Problem?"

"No, no, just... uhh... You were serious?"

Merlin pushed Arthur lightly in the arm, "Prat."

"Last name?"

"No. It's the equivalent to calling you a dick." he smiled.

Arthur followed up, scribbling over Merlin's words. "Hey!" he cried, "You cant put stars over my words!"

The blonde just stuck his tongue out, continuing, "I'm just making the poster beautiful. We need to make _sure_ it gets their attention." he sniggered.

Merlin brought his marker up to Arthur's face, branding his cheek with a big 'M'. Arthur gasped, but Merlin just grinned triumphantly, "I'm just making you beautiful. Naturally I just want to make absolute _sure _you get everyone's attention."

Arthur brought his marker up, "Oh, this means war!"

"Boys!"

Mrs. H's heels clicked across the floor as she walked briskly over to their desks. "Well, you're just a heap of trouble! I suggest you head to the principals office this instant." she glared, "And come back with clean faces!"

The two chuckled furiously as they leapt out into the hall, "You prat!" Merlin giggled, "You got me into trouble!"

Arthur punched him in the arm, "You can do that all on your own. You don't need my help."

"Prat!"

"Idiot!"


	2. in History Class

Arthur and merlin sat silently in the cold seats of principal Uther's office, doing their best to contain their giggles, but failing miserably.

The Principal turned in his chair, the leather creaking against the metal almost to accent his sour expression. "If you both find this so funny, then I think we've got a bit of a problem. Now Arthur, I saw you in here just the other day coincidentally. Was drama not suitable punishment enough?"

"You can cage the lion but not the beast inside him." Arthur replied, quite proud.

Merlin bit back a grin.

Uther however, did not seem amused. "Well then I think you're brilliant sarcasm and attitude should be better put to use." He sat forward, elbows on his desk, fingers slowly tangling themselves in one another, "Honestly, I didn't think you'd last anyway. Therefore I believe a part in the school play would be fitting."

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, "No arguments." Uther interjected.

The blonde groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. Merlin giggled, which drew Uther's unwanted attention. "And you, Merlin." Merlin stopped giggling almost instantly, training his gaze to the floor. "You're already in drama, correct?"

"Uh.. yes."

"Trying out for the lead?"

"Well, I was hoping to yes..."

Arthur stared at the boy, he was trying out for the lead? He didn't look like that much of a performer, let alone an actor. Uther simply smiled a grim, cold smile, "Then I'll see to it you don't receive that part."

"What?!" Merlin yelped, "But-but you can't-"

"Hold your tongue boy."

Arthur cringed as Merlin fell silent, seemingly choking back tears.

"You're dismissed."

The boys left after that, less bound in their step then when they'd first come in. Merlin refused to talk to Arthur on the way back to class, and they didn't talk much during the rest of class either. In fact, it wasn't until the bell rang to signal the end of class that they even exchanged another few words. Arthur caught Merlin's arm on the way out, "Look man, I'm sorry about you loosing your part and all but-"

"Arthur, I'm sorry, but I'm no really in the mood to talk right now. If you don't mind, I need to get to history." Merlin jerked his arm free and strode out the door, not taking a moment to loo at back at Arthur, who watched his leave in anguish.

Lancelot sat by him in history, propping his backpack up against his desk and slapping Merlin warmly on the back. "Hey Merlin. How was drama? Aren't tryouts today?"

Merlin groaned, his eyes tamed in the direction of the floor, "Principal Uther won't let me try out for the main character anymore."

"What?!" Lance sat up straight, "What for?"

Merlin laughed a few times, more sadly then anything else, "I had a marker war with a new student in drama."

"A marker fight?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Merlin leaned back in his chair as the bell rang. Lancelot had bee his friend since the beginning of their freshman year. He'd been kind, funny and really cared for Merlin. He was one of those friends that would beat the jerk that broke your heart and just enter your house like it was his own. He usually came around to pose through Merlin's fridge for food. Right now though, he had the look about him. Merlin saw it a lot.

Lancelot's 'look' was a protective type, one that looked somewhat violent, but at the same time soft. Merlin sighed. "Don't do anything stupid Lance. I'm just bummed out over it. It's not the end of the world though."

"Who's the new kid?"

Merlin took a deep breath, "His name is Arthur. He looked like a jock." he turned, whispering now as the teacher stood and started scribbling words across the board, "Hey, you're on the football team, do you know him?"

"Arthur?" he asked, "As in Arthur Pendragon?"

Merlin didn't seem phased, "Yeah, I guess so. I didn't really catch his last name..."

"Stay away from him Merlin. That guy is bad news."

Merlin frowned, "Why?"

The teacher turned, "SHH." he signaled, before returning to his board.

Merlin wasn't in the mood to get in any more trouble today, so he just ignored Lance. He spent the period trying to figure out what part he would try out for instead. There was the lesser character... one of the boys dressed as an angel. Maybe he could swing that one... or there were chorus parts... but Merlin wanted to be a little out there in the play. He wanted to stick out mainly.

Merlin sighed again before turning his attention to the window. It was going to be a long try out.


	3. Auditions

Finally, the end of the day.

The auditorium was partially crowded, about what you'd expect for a high school drama production. Apart from the numerous rows of red leather seats, there was a medium sized table sitting in the middle, two tiny maps lit, enough to light the judge's papers. Mrs. H and Uther sat gingerly at it's end.

The first student walked onto the stage, trying out for the main part. The second student the same. Then the third, then fourth. Then Guinevere took the stage, she sang beautifully, her poise and dignity lending a helping hand with the persuasion of the judges. She did a small courtesy before gleefully leaping off stage. A few more auditioned, and then it was Arthur's turn.

Merlin sat in his seat, wide eyed and mouth parted, just hanging without acknowledgment. He listened to Arthur audition, his song beautifully ringing throughout the auditorium. He had a hidden talent. The stuck up jock Merlin had met was gone, and the loveable goof he'd come to know hidden. Standing before him was a famous singer, full of talent and pride as he beamed with confidence. It was... just amazing.

Arthur finished his piece and it was Merlin's turn. He almost failed to reach the stage thanks to his shock. His legs wobbled slightly and his stomach flipped as he stepped up. He wasn't exactly the most confident, but he wanted to be in the play, main character or not. So Merlin sang his heart out, raising his voice with the volume of a lion, and the confidence of a powerful man. Some of the students who were chatting in the front paused to look at him, and listen. Mrs. H dropped her jaw. Uther didn't blink. The song ended sadly, its tune silently fading into the auditorium air.

Merlin was magnificent, and Arthur was the first to start clapping. When the entire auditorium was clapping, Merlin knew that on the stage was where he wanted to be. He smiled politely before exiting the stage. Gwen waiting for him, seat open at her side.

Some people didn't even audition after that, they just left.

"Hey." Arthur grinned, catching up with him as he was leaving the auditorium. "I had no clue you could sing like that."

Merlin blushed a bit, "Yeah, well... I don't exactly show it off much. You were pretty good too. I wasn't expecting that."

Laughing, Arthur slapped a friendly hand to his back. The two walked side by side through the hall, "So where you off to?" he asked.

"Locker, then home I guess."

"Oh cool, got your own car then?"

Merlin shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, attempting to stay composed, "No, I walk."

"You walk? So... you live close by?"

Merlin shrugged, "Not exactly..."

Arthur chuckled. They reached Merlin's locker and sadly departed. Stooping to his knees, Merlin fiddled with his lock. He stuffed a few papers into his bag before slinging it over his shoulders. He kicked it shut with ease before starting for the door. To his pleasant surprise, Arthur was waiting for him. "Hey..." he called, "What are you still doing here?"

Arthur nodded to the clear door and Merlin's heart sank. The rain was pouring down heavily, and he'd failed to bring an umbrella. "Shi-"

"Hold that thought." Arthur grinned, reaching into his pocket. He dangled his keys in front of Merlin, "C'mon I'll give you a ride. The weather is crappy."

Merlin smiled, "Thanks. Not too much trouble?"

"None."

The two of them rushed across the lot, through the rain and climbed into the little red car Toyota. Arthur flipped his hair, spitting water at Merlin's face, who flicked the water from his back at Arthur. "Prat!"

They started giggling pretty hard before Merlin noticed the faint M still printed on Arthur's cheek. He reached out to touch it, "Sorry about that by the way..."

Arthur slapped his hand away before turning a light shade of red. Was he blushing? Merlin furrowed his brow with confusion, but Arthur refused to acknowledge him. Merlin finally consented with the silence and turned to face the window. "Two more blocks then take a left..."

Arthur nodded quietly.

When they reached Merlin's house he grabbed up his bag quickly, maybe a little bit frustrated. "Thanks for the ride."

He turned to leave, "Hey, Merlin."

Merlin turned back slowly, leaning down a bit to make eye contact. "Sorry about that, I just don't feel so good."

"Oh..."

"I'll see you tomorrow in class?"

Merlin grinned, "Yeah. Besides, we still need to finish that stupid poster."

"Ohh! Does that mean I get to draw some more stars?"

Giggling, "No way! I'll draw on your face again!"

Arthur made a pouty face, only managing to hold it for a few seconds before he starting laughing as well. "Alright. See you tomorrow Merlin."

"See ya!" He waved as Arthur pulled away. He shook his head, muttering to himself, "That cabbagehead is gonna be the death of me."


	4. The Slip Up

"Arthur..."

"Yes Merlin?"

Merlin bit his lip, "You can't do that there..."

"Why?" Arthur grinned sadistically.

"Because, if you're too rough you'll tare me in two!"

"I'm just trying to make it exciting."

"Stop it already!" he begged, "You'll rip me!"

"Where? Tell me where Merlin?"

Merlin pointed to the part of the paper Arthur was doodling over, his marker, roughly pressed up against the page, was threatening to bleed through and tare the page. "There! On my head! Now, would you quit screwing around?"

The class project of the day was to draw your partner to the best of your ability. Arthur, being the prat he was, was scribbling all over his Merlin with the marker like a little two year old. Merlin shook his head, "You're going to get in trouble for that."

"Why? This is the 'best of my ability'" he grinned. "Besides," Arthur leaned back in his chair, the front legs lifting off the floor as he tossed his arms behind his head. "It's not like we get much for these projects."

"If it's okay with you, I'd rather not look like a yarn ball."

Arthur looked over to Merlin's paper, "Hey hey hey! I am _not_ that fat!"

Merlin smirked, "It's how _I_ personally envision you. It's not like I'm that far off anyway." he giggled, slapping his hand to Arthur's belly, and nearly bursting with laughter when the blonde started to lose his balance.

"Idiot." he chuckled.

"Prat." Merlin retorted.

The bell cheered gleefully and the class ended. Merlin and Arthur chucked their papers onto the small pile collected on Mrs. H's desk before heading for the door. "Merlin!" A happy voice rang. Gwen rushed him, practically jumping onto his back as she smiled. She snuggled into Merlin's face before giggling, "Merlin! The audition post sheet should be up by now, can we go check it pleeease?!" she whined.

Arthur laughed as Merlin tried to fend her off of, "Gwen..." he groaned, pushing at her shoulders.

"C'mon Merlin let's go check it out. I'd like to see if I made it anyway."

"Can't! I wanted to get to class early today." Merlin lied

Arthur squinted and leaned his face closer to Merlin, "You're not by any chance, nervous are you?"

Gwen took her stand next to Arthur, "Awe c'mon Merlin, don't be nervous. You did better then any of us."

"Well, except me." Arthur grinned, more joking then gloating.

Merlin shook his head, "Fine, but if I get my heart broken, I'm killing Arthur."

"What?! Why me?"

"Because I love Gwen more." Merlin stuck his tongue out.

He wasn't being truthful, but Arthur didn't need to know that. Sometimes he was a jerk, but Merlin couldn't help himself. It'd only been two weeks since they'd first met, but Merlin was harboring a secret crush on the blonde. However, the clueless prat deserved a little teasing_ at least_ now and then.

Arthur however, didn't seem the least bit phased, which disappointed Merlin a bit. The three made their way down the hall, standing at the auditorium doors at last. The pale pink sheet loomed on the wood, the three just staring at it from a distance. "So..." Merlin started, "I'm not the only nervous one huh?"

Arthur picked up his chest, "I'm not nervous."

"Prove it." Merlin snapped.

Gwen took Merlin's hand as Arthur slugged up to the door, glancing over the paper. He came back to the pack with a distressed expression on his face. He didn't look Merlin in the eye. "Look Merlin, those guys are just idiots, they're opinion is just-"

"God..." Merlin hung his head.

"I mean... those idiots actually gave you the part..." Arthur finished.

Merlin punched him hard in the arm. "You clotpole!" Merlin screamed, pounding his fists against Arthur's stomach.

"That's a new one..." Arthur grinned before catching up Merlin's wrists. "Would you stop hitting me now? Gwen and I got our parts as well. Guess that means we'll all be working together on this one." he smiled casually before turning back to Merlin.

Once calmed down, Merlin caught his breath. He hadn't meant to get that close to Arthur, who gripped his wrists tightly... They were... really close... _Really really _close. Were Arthur's eyes normally that blue? Subconsciously, Merlin's gazed darted from the blonde's eyes to his lips, then back again. Realizing it himself, Merlin started to desperately struggle from Arthur's hold. "Merlin?"

Saved by the bell. The class bell that is.

Merlin slipped his hands through Arthur's before darting off, not even bothering to say by to him or Gwen. "Hey, Merlin!" he didn't look back, he was too embarrassed. Merlin ducked into his class and took his seat, plopping his backpack onto the desk promptly before burying his face into it's lip.


	5. an Angel and his Knight

Star Filled Skies was a fun play to practice. The cast was all kinds of crazy and everyone spent the first hour or so laughing over how cheesy the lines were. Gwen, one of the protagonists, was a beautiful princess who's father insisted she marry a prince only. Arthur played the simple boy who, after seeing her one day in the town, strived to become a knight to be 'worthy of her beauty'.

The idea, was that an angel looked down on their love and decided it was worth his interference, so the play is mostly angel helping the prince. Merlin shrugged into his tunic, fiddling with his halo before walking up to Arthur. Mrs. H. thought it would be best if the cast started practicing in costume to help keep the experience fresh. Merlin grinned once he saw Arthur, who donned a knight's costume. He was actually very well fitted to it.

Arthur poked at Merlin's side, "Nice dress."

He blushed, "It's a robe!"

"It's a dress."

"Better than a tin can!" Merlin giggled, jabbing back at Arthur.

The two laughed as they poked at each other's costumes, shouting insults back and forth. Then Arthur's expression shifted, "Hey Merlin..." he started, "What was up with you yesterday? You know, when we checked the list?"

Merlin stiffened. He'd been trying to let it slip from his mind. "I just needed to get to class..."

"I'm talking about right before that."

Merlin looked up and realized once again that they were closer then he'd meant them to be. It would be so easy to just rush up and kiss the idiot. "I just wasn't feeling too good." Merlin returned, as casual as he could manage.

Arthur frowned, "You're sure?"

"I'm sure. Now can we get to actually doing some practice?" Not that he would be able to pay that much attention anyways, Arthur looked amazing in his suit of armor, all shined up and clingy. It actually made his shoulders broader, and over all manly.

Merlin tugged at his dress- his _robe_ before flipping through the first pages of his script book. "Sir, but a humble peasant, your love shines brightly through the skies as it burns. It is pure. Radiant, true, your love is-"

"Okay hang on..." Arthur interrupted, "How is this guy's love true? I mean, he'd only _just _met her."

Merlin didn't look up at Arthur, but trained his eyes to the script, "Maybe he didn't need to know her that long."

Arthur shook his head when Merlin finally lifted his head, "What?" Merlin asked, "Don't believe in love at first sight?"

"I think you have to get to know a person before you're allowed to truly love them. You can like someone though.. I guess..."

He shifted lightly, "Well we can't have a love story without romance..."

"What romance? At this rate, there's more romance between the knight and the _angel _then him and the princess!"

Merlin gulped uncomfortably. Were he and Arthur even closer now then before? If they'd moved forward during the conversation then he hadn't noticed until now... but now they were... so close... "So what? Should we rewrite the script? The angel and the knight?" Merlin asked, more sarcastic than anything else.

"Yeah..." Arthur was ghosting his words, lightly flying off with his breath.

His husky breath.

Merlin tried to stop himself, but his eyes started averting to Arthur's lips again. The blonde caught him before he could pull away this time. "Right. You come here a second." Arthur pulled him off to the side of the stage, the red curtains shielding them from the other cast members. "Do you like me?"

Merlin blinked. "W-what?"

"God you're a clueless idiot." Arthur pulled Merlin in for a firm kiss.

It wasn't rushed, but soft and brilliant. Merlin's knees threatened to give out when Arthur snaked his arms around his, gentle hands pulling Merlin further in by his back. Arms trapped between their chests, Merlin felt safe. It wasn't his first time being kissed, but it felt magical enough to be.

Arthur slowly pulled away, his grip still tight on Merlin however. "I like you."

"I figured that cabbage head."

Arthur grinned, "I've been wondering for a while if I was gay or not... I saw you in the halls one day and well, I kinda couldn't stop thinking about you."

Merlin blushed, "You're being as cheesy as this play!"

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"So, getting put into drama?"

Arthur placed a light kiss on Merlin's forehead. "I overheard Uther talking in the office with Mrs. H. about it. They've got something going on together."

Merlin couldn't help giggle after imagining Mrs. H. and Uther being together. It was weird. "Anyway..." Arthur interjected, "I put the tack on his chair and luckily I got 'punished' into drama. Sitting next to you was a lucky break."

"You're such ladies petty coat."

Arthur shook Merlin playfully, "Don't be rude. I'm confessing to you and all you can say in reply is that I'm a girl's petty coat? What does that even mean!?"

"I don't know... I saw it on a TV show somewhere."

"Same one you get all your names from?" he grinned.

"Don't mock my name calling techniques!" Merlin barked.

Arthur kissed him again, happy when it shut him up. "As I was saying earlier, I don't believe in love at first sight. I think you have to get to know the person before you're allowed to call it love."

Merlin was silent for a while, "You love me?"

"You really are clueless Merlin" he smiled, deciding to kiss him again.

"Prat."

"Idiot."

Kiss.


End file.
